


padang piah

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical AU, modern-day canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indonesia beberapa kali tertidur dalam perjalanan Amsterdam-Jakarta. Beberapa kali ia membuka mata dan menatap rekan di sampingnya, ia merasa pernah melihat Netherlands dalam suasana yang berbeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	padang piah

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Netherlands/Indonesia.  **Genre** : Romance/Historical/Angst.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other Note** : a frame story ( _secondary story embedded in the main story_ ).

_(Indonesia beberapa kali tertidur dalam perjalanan Amsterdam-Jakarta. Beberapa kali ia membuka mata dan menatap rekan di sampingnya, ia merasa pernah melihat Netherlands dalam suasana yang berbeda.)_

* * *

**DIRGAHAYU NKRI!**

* * *

"Anda ingin jus jeruk, jambu, mangga, soda atau teh? Atau barangkali kopi atau air putih, Nona?"

Netherlands memutar bola mata. Dia lalu menyikut perempuan yang kepalanya sudah terantuk dinding interior pesawat, keras, hingga wanita itu refleks mengaduh nyaring.

Si pramugari cuma tersenyum.

"Oh, dasar, kau," Indonesia menginjak bagian kaki Netherlands yang bisa dijangkaunya, lantas dia langsung berpindah pada wanita tinggi semampai yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Dia tak punya ide apapun tentang keberadaan wanita itu, namun setelah mencocokkan beberapa fakta seperti 1) dia yang datang dengan troli besar, 2) adanya minuman yang baru berembun di meja lipat Netherlands, berarti artinya hanya satu.

"Ah, jus mangga saja. Terima kasih."

Sementara pramugari menuangkannya, Indonesia kembali menatap jendela. Dia tak peduli apapun pada minuman karena Netherlands pasti mau tak mau mengedarkannya padanya. Toh kalau tidak, apa ketidakuntungannya?

Kumpulan awan membuatnya mengantuk lagi.

.

* * *

Dia mengambil ilalang kedua. Menggigit ujungnya sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk menghentikannya. Semenjak ayahnya menegurnya yang masih memelihara kebiasaan 'tak perempuan', dia mencoba membatasi dirinya sendiri dengan alasan yang tak jauh-jauh dari 'rasa malu'. Walau ayahnya tak melihat tapi ... ya, tentu saja, mata di kampung ini bukan ayahnya saja yang punya. Dia pun menyapu-nyapukan rumput itu di punggung kerbaunya.

Satu bintang muncul lagi. Menambahi isi peta langit sore.

Dia pun beranjak meninggalkan tepian kebun lada.

 _Dewi Amandita Kirana Arundati_. Begitu yang langit panggil, hanya mampu mencapai punggungnya, yang mulai menjauhi alam luas untuk memasuki suatu pondok yang  _paling berbeda_  di kampung itu.

.

#

Amandita turun ke kandang kudanya saat yang lain belum terjaga sama sekali. Pukul enam lebih lima menit, padahal. Embun-embun masih bergumul di ujung rerumputan. Matahari masih lupa caranya berdiri di horison. Serabut awan masih berhamburan dengan dua warna yang berbeda pada tubuhnya. Dan di tengah alam yang masih kerepotan menyusun diri itu, Amandita sudah melompati anak tangga terakhir di rumah  _bubungan tinggi_ nya untuk segera sampai ke samping. Dan begitu melihat kepala kudanya sudah mencuat di atas pintu selutut itu, dia langsung berlari.

"Gagah!" dia mengelus kening kudanya.

"Mau berkuda lagi hari ini?"

Amandita terperangah sebelum menoleh. Setahunya ayahnya belum bangun tetapi—mana dia tahu, ha, dia tidak mengintai kamar ayahnya secara langsung! Maka dia pun menoleh sambil terkekeh malu, "Ya. Tapi hari ini guruku memang akan datang lebih lambat karena urusan keluarganya, bukan?"

Ayahnya membuang ranting yang barusan dia patahkan dari pohon belimbing besar dekat pagar. Ditumpuknya bersama puluhan yang lain, yang siap dibakar oleh paman yang setiap sore datang membantu menyiangi halaman dan memberi makan para kuda serta kerbau. Dia cukup lama diam dan membuat Amandita merasa digantung itu lebih menyebalkan dibanding ditinggal lari kudanya.

"Lebih dari terlambat, sebenarnya."

Hal menyebalkan berikutnya: ketika ayahnya bermain teka-teki dengan kalimatnya yang separuh sempurna begitu.

"Jadi ...?"

"Kau tidak akan belajar hari ini."

"Wah?!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Asalkan jangan dilarang menunggang kuda, Bah, ya, ya, ya?"

"Tergantung," ayahnya menjauh dari pohon belimbing. "Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"Siapa? Penjual kuda baru? Atau yang akan menggantikan Acil Manah?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng, lalu duduk di bawah pohon rambutan yang masih kurus itu. Satu ranting masih ada di tangannya, dia gunakan untuk menggaruk-garuk tanah dan—entahlah—Amandita bisa melihat model-model huruf yang membentuk kata berbahasa Belanda—bahasa yang baru dipelajarinya—di atas area yang absen ditumbuhi rumput itu.

"Siapa, Bah? Ayoooo."

"Dari luar. Dia anak orang yang punya kerjasama dengan kebun lada kita."

"Hubungannya denganku?"

"Bukan hal yang terlalu besar, sebenarnya, tapi kau harus jadi teman dia yang dikirim ayahnya untuk tujuan 'hukuman' ke sini. Hanya sementara, mungkin beberapa minggu atau bulan."

Amandita menurunkan tangan dari wajah kudanya. "Hukuman?"

"Ya. Dia dihukum di rumahnya karena dia membuat tiga kuda baru ayahnya lepas dan menghilang. Padahal itu kuda mahal."

Detik itulah Amandita merasa dia harus berhadapan dengan makhluk konyol pertama dalam hidupnya.

.

#

Orang itu bersin ketika dia berdiri di depan Amandita yang sedang menyikat surai kudanya, sementara ayah Amandita berada di sisi pemuda itu.

Ah, apa dia layak disebut pemuda? Amandita memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah, dan masih ragu-ragu pada kualifikasi manusia yang satu ini. Tingginya melebihi ayahnya, dan sepatu serta pakaiannya seresmi yang dipakai orang-orang  _walanda_  yang kerap dia lihat datang ke kebun-kebun lada di sekeliling kampung, cuma dengan citarasa yang sedikit lebih ... entahlah, dia rasa mereka masih punya ciri anak-anaknya? Barangkali karena dia tidak membawa tongkat kecil ataupun besar yang biasa dipakai mereka, dan wajahnya, meski dicocokkan dengan pakaian sedewasa itu, masih belum memperlihatkan gurat-gurat kasar usia?

Dia bersin lagi. Amandita mengernyitkan kening.

"Perkenalkan, dia Jan Willem van Leeuwen. Dia saat ini tinggal di rumah milik asisten residen di perbatasan utara sana, tapi dia harus ikut ke daerah sini untuk mengawasi perkebunan dan tentu saja, bergaul dengan warga sekitar, termasuk kita."

Bunyi bersin lagi. Amandita menutup mulut dan hidung, dan memperlihatkan tampang tak suka. Yang sejurus kemudian langsung dibalas hal serupa oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Willem, dia Dewi Amandita Kirana Arundati. Satu-satunya anak perempuanku di tengah-tengah tiga kakak dan satu adik lelaki, jadi mohon maaf dan tolong dimaklumi sikap-sikapnya, ya. Panggillah dia dengan apapun yang kaurasa nyaman untukmu."

"Kirana?" Willem memastikan, dan dari raut wajahnya, seakan dia hanya berhasil menangkap kata itu dari penjelasan ayah Amandita.

"Ya, terserahlah," Amandita kembali memerhatikan kudanya.

"Ayo, Willem, mari masuk ke dalam, kita minum teh dan makan kue. Istriku baru saja membuat sesuatu yang enak. Dewi, kalau ingin bergabung, Abah tunggu segera, ya."

Tetapi sejurus kemudian, Amandita menarik kudanya keluar dan mengajak kuda itu berlari melewati jalan setapak demi jalan setapak, melintasi padang lada yang masih segar dan membelah jalan yang masih ditumbuhi ilalang, di antara Pegunungan Meratus yang mengurung Maluka. Masa bodoh dengan Willem dan kue hangat Mama juga ajakan Abah. Hingga sore menjelang.

Karena rumahnya adalah alam.

.

#

Ayahnya tidak memarahinya tadi malam, memang, tetapi beliau mengulangi kalimat  _kita harus menghormati tamu_  sampai empat kali yang membuat Amandita bosan, dan itu terngiang sampai pagi ini. Membuatnya malas berada di rumah, setidaknya sampai Ibu Julia datang untuk mengajar. Dia bersama Gagah menuju ke salah satu kaki bukit yang menjulang di utara rumahnya.

Amandita turun dari kudanya. Kaki menapak tanah yang masih basah, dan dia yakin ibunya pasti panik karena dia hilang lagi dari kamarnya, tapi ayahnya dengan tenang meyakinkan bahwa selama dia pergi bersama Gagah, semua akan baik-baik saja karena Maluka tak sebesar dan seberbahaya itu. Karena alasan yang samalah, Amandita bisa tenang pula pagi ini.

Ia memangku buku berbahasa Belanda yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Ibu Julia. Amandita menghabiskan tiga hari untuk membaca sepuluh halaman, karena dia merasa bahwa kemampuannya masih terlalu minim untuk menghabiskan ini secepat yang ia lakukan pada buku-buku berbahasa Melayu di perpustakaan kecil ayahnya.

Ketika itulah ia menyadari bahwa dia tak sendirian di kebun ini. Amandita memicingkan mata dan menemukan bahwa sosok itu sama seperti yang ia pikirkan dan duga. Dia berjalan mendekat sambil memeluk bukunya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Willem?"

Willem cuma menoleh, mulutnya tetap bungkam. Amandita sampai pada kesimpulan tentang kemungkinan Willem yang masih belum bisa mengerti apalagi menjawab dengan lancar, tetapi dia juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Selain kata  _kau_ yang diubah menjadi  _je_ , dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.

"Kautinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Rumah asisten residen."

"Ooo." Amandita mengangkat alis memerhatikan Willem. Dia sudah serapi pertemuan mereka kemarin pagi ini, konyol jika itu tidak terlihat mengherankan. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin Willem hanya akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kota hari ini. Barangkali dia akan pulang?

"Sudah mau pulang, ya?"

Willem menoleh lagi dengan kening yang berkerut-kerut. "Tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai suatu hari nanti."

Amandita menahan tawa. Kata-kata itu terdengar lucu dengan pemilihannya yang kelewat tak wajar untuk bahasa sehari-hari. Tapi jika ia melakukannya, maka dia harus menerima jika kelak Ibu Julia menertawakannya yang salah dalam penyebutan bahasa Belanda, begitu, bukan?

"Kirana," sebutnya, dengan  _r_  yang khas.

"Eh, ya?"

"Kau ... berasal di sini?"

" _Dari_.  _Dari sini_."

"Maksudku seperti itu."

"Yaaa, aku tidak lahir di sini, sebenarnya. Nenek dari ayahku berasal dari Jawa. Alasan kenapa namaku masih berbau bahasa Jawa. Tapi Abah, dari ayahnya, adalah Banjar, dan Mama dari Dayak Meratus. Aku lahir di daerah Amandit—bukan di sini—dan kaubisa menemukannya di namaku. Kau—hm, sedang apa di sini?"

"Mencoba mengawasi kebun seperti yang dilakukan Ayah."

"Mhhhmm. Lalu, tujuan sebenarnya kau ke Maluka ini, ada apa?"

"Hukuman."

"Eeeh?"

"Ayahmu sudah bilang hari kemarin."

Membiarkan kuda baru ayahnya lepas, kalau Amandita tak salah ingat. Namun semua itu masih belum logis, tetapi ketika mengingat batas–batas yang ia terapkan sendiri untuk orang-orang asing, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berucap apapun.

Amandita pun memandang ke kejauhan, pada si Gagah, lalu dia bersiul dengan kedua jarinya. Memanggil Gagah dengan sangat amat nyaring. Willem mendelik, agak tak suka, tapi dia diam.

"Sini, sini."

Dan Gagah pun mendekat. Tak sabar ketika kuda itu berjalan ke arahnya, dia langsung menarik tali kekangnya hingga kuda itu meringkik.

Terdengar suara bersin, lalu langkah mundur menginjak rerumputan yang agak tinggi. Bersin lagi. Hingga tiga kali.

"Jauhkan."

"Ha?"

"Jauhkan, Kirana."

"Apa?" Amandita mengelus puncak kepala Gagah.

Willem bersin lagi. Dan melihat wajah Amandita yang entah berpura-pura bodoh atau memang tak tahu apapun tentang ini, dia menyaringkan suaranya, "Jauhkan!"

Amandita terperangah sebentar, namun begitu memahaminya, dia langsung meledakkan tawa dan malah menyodorkan Gagah semakin dekat pada Willem. Willem langsung ambil langkah seribu, hingga menjauh sampai lima belas meter. Gadis itu, tentu, tak kehabisan hasrat dengan begitu mudahnya. Dia menunggangi Gagah lalu memacunya ke arah Willem.

"Jauhkan dia! Jauhkan!" Willem berlari mundur, bahkan hingga memasuki kebun lada dan tak dia peduli dia menginjak beberapa tanaman yang masih muda dan rapuh.

Amandita tergelak bahkan sampai ia turun dari Gagah. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Willem dan masih tertawa, hanya membuat lelaki itu mendengus sebal namun tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Menembus lebih banyak area akan merusak kalau dia tak hati-hati, dan tentu saja, lewat depan akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Ternyata, itu alasanmu membiarkan kuda-kuda mahal ayahmu lepas, ya?" Amandita menyeka ujung matanya. "Dan hukumanmu adalah mengawasi pekerjaan ayahmu di sini? Ha ha ha ha ha," dia pun menunggangi kudanya lagi. Mengomandonya untuk balik arah. "Omong-omong, tukang kebun yang biasanya bekerja untuk mengawasi dan mengurusi ladang ini baru datang pukul sembilan atau paling cepat setengah sembilan pagi. Jadi kau terlalu pagi untuk datang mengamati pekerjaannya. Yang paling rajin namanya Pak Saleh. Dua orang yang lain: yang tinggi namanya Pak Imran, dan yang satunya Pak Dani. Bu Salamah kadang-kadang menemani."

Andai Amandita mendengar dengusan Willem dan memerhatikannya. Mungkin dia akan tertawa keras karena dengusan itu ditampilkan dengan wajah putihnya yang memerah.

"Ya sudah, selamat bekerja! Aku mau belajar hari ini dan berkeliling dengan si Gagah. Sayangnya kau alergi, jadi, ya,  _varweel_!"

Derap kaki kuda itu dengan cepat menghilang dari kebun lada. Willem mengembuskan napas lega. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, dan menoleh lagi ke arah Amandita pergi.

Masih ada bau kuda, Willem menggosok hidung dan bersin kembali.

.

#

Sabtu itu adalah hari belajar yang lebih panjang untuk Amandita. Ibu Julia sengaja membuat jadwal seperti itu karena dia tak bisa mengajar lama di hari Senin karena keperluan pribadinya, dan saat ia sangat mengantuk karena dongeng ilmu pasti dari sang guru, kaca pintunya yang terbuka itu diketuk.

"Ayahmu mana?"

Amandita langsung duduk tegak. "Sebentar, ya, Willem!" dan dia cuma minta izin dengan anggukan pada guru indonya itu. Ia melesat ke ruangan nomor dua di lorong yang lebar itu, memanggil ayahnya hanya lewat pintu ruang kerja tersebut.

Ayahnya keluar dan Amandita bisa mendengar mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Belanda yang lancar, yang membuat konsentrasinya terpecah. Dia penasaran namun hanya bisa mengutip sepotong demi sepotong kata dari pembicaraan yang sepertinya soal tanah dan soal hasil perkebunan itu. Ibu Julia menyadarinya, dan cuma menggeleng lalu menutup buku yang ada di hadapannya. Sadar bahwa dia mengajar terlalu banyak sejak tadi pagi.

"Jadi dia yang namanya Willem itu? Anak Meneer Van Leeuwen yang itu? Aku baru melihat sosoknya secara langsung kali ini."

Amandita langsung mengerjapkan mata cepat. "Oh, Ibu Julia tahu?"

"Suamiku tahu paman Willem. Ayahnya yang pegang sebagian besar modal perkebunan lada di sini. Pamannya tangan kanan Meneer Van Leeuwen, dan Willem sebagai anak tertua harus punya kemampuan untuk bekerja di bidang yang sama dengan ayahnya."

"Ibu tahu keluarganya?"

"Sedikit-sedikit. Suamiku kenal baik dengan pamannya. Tahu pamannya? Dia asisten residen di sini."

"Ha? Astaga—dia orang kaya?"

"Lebih kaya dari yang kaukira, Dewi. Adik perempuannya sudah belajar dan sekolah untuk kesehatan di universitas tua di Prancis, dan adik bungsu laki-lakinya pemusik yang sudah berkeliling Italia. Umur Willem memang baru sembilan belas, tetapi dia sudah tahu cara berbisnis yang baik. Mungkin alasan ayahnya mengirimnya ke sini bukan cuma karena hukuman saja, tapi sebagian besar karena ayahnya ingin melatihnya lebih banyak lagi. Dia berbakat, kata pamannya, tapi kadang-kadang suka berjalan di jalurnya sendiri saja."

"Hmmm, begitu," Amandita mengangguk-angguk sambil menoleh ke luar, bayang-bayang dua orang itu masih terlihat sedang duduk di balik jendela. "Ibu, tahu kenapa dia diberi hukuman oleh ayahnya?"

Ibu Julia menggeleng. "Pamannya cuma cerita soal hukuman. Dia pernah cerita padamu?"

Amandita mendekatkan kepalanya pada Ibu Julia lewat meja. Dia nyengir sebentar, "Karena kuda! Hi hi hi. Dia alergi kuda, Bu, dan dia membiarkan kuda-kuda ayahnya lepas—entah bagaimana caranya. Dan kuda-kuda itu mahal! Duh, Bu, orang kaya ternyata alergi kuda—"

Gadis itu terpaku ketika memandangi bingkai pintu.

"Sampai jumpa di rumah asisten residen nanti malam, ya, Willem. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

Willem cuma mengangguk, tapi matanya mengarah pada Amandita. Amandita menutup mulutnya dan matanya membulat, namun lelaki itu cuma berbalik tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ketika dia memandang Ibu Julia, Ibu Julia lantas mengangkat bahu.

"Lanjut lagi tentang ilmu pastinya, Nona?"

Amandita menggembungkan pipi sebentar, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

* * *

Awan-awan tampak jarang-jarang. Indonesia mengerutkan kening ketika tangan Netherlands menyikutnya lagi.

Lelaki itu memakai  _headset_  dan entah sedang memilih film apa di opsi hiburan di layar di hadapannya itu. Mungkin barusan dia hanya tak sengaja. Lagi, wanita itu memuaskan pandangannya pada langit di jendela.

Rasanya ... ada yang kurang. Dipandanginya Netherlands lagi, merasa bahwa kepingan yang ia cari itu bersumber dari sana.

Tapi terasa lain dan aneh.

Ketika Netherlands meliriknya, barangkali sadar ditatapi, Indonesia langsung menutup mata. Pura-pura tidur.

.

* * *

Willem, sesuai dugaan Amandita, berada di ujung kebun lada lagi. Kaki bukit, dan di baliknya ada segerombolan kerbau yang sedang digiring pulang. Amandita berlari kecil melampaui pohon demi pohon dan kakinya sampai saat Willem mendongak ke arahnya.

"Aku minta maaf," Amandita langsung duduk tanpa mau repot-repot merapikan roknya. Tepian tempat dia mendudukkan diri adalah becek, tetapi bukan Amandita namanya jika dia hanya peduli pada kotor.

Willem bertanya lewat tatapan.

Amandita tertawa kecil. "Soal di rumahku tadi. Apa yang kubicarakan pada Ibu Julia."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya yang itu—"

"Yang mana?"

Amandita berkedip lalu memastikan dengan menatap lama-lama ke mata lawan bicaranya. Ayahnya sering melatih mencari tahu lewat tatapan tetapi baru kali ini dia memraktekkannya dan dia rasa ... ah, entahlah, dia yakin ini tidak salah. Hanya berdasarkan pada insting.

Laki-laki itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tepatnya,  _dia bicarakan_.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?"

"Kau berbisik-bisik padanya. Mana mungkin aku punya ide tentang itu."

"Haaa, syukurlah," Amandita tertawa kecil, penuh rasa lega. "Tapi tetap catat permintaan maafku, ya, agar kalau suatu hari nanti aku berbuat salah padamu, kau tidak boleh menghakimiku karena aku sudah punya tabungan permintaan maaf darimu, ha ha ha!"

Willem memainkan daun di antara kedua jarinya, "Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

Hanya kembali mengundang gelak tawa Amandita.

"Senang di Hindia Timur?"

Alis Willem bergerak. Lama dia gantung pertanyaan itu di udara, sampai Amandita merasa dia harus menariknya saja, sebaiknya.

"Selama tidak ada kudamu, aku aman."

Lagi-lagi, Amandita harus merelakan perutnya bergejolak karena tertawa keras.  _Kuda, lagi, kuda, lagi, terus saja membuatku tertawa_ , dia ingin bersuara namun suaranya lenyap ditelan tawa dan bahkan ujung-ujungnya dia tergelak sampai tak terdengar bunyi apapun lagi—tertunduk-tunduk dan cuma dibayar oleh tatapan sangat tak senang oleh Willem.

"Ah, aha ha ha ha, baru kali ini—aku ... aku—menemukan orang  _walanda_  yang selucu kamu—ha ... okelah, aku akan berhenti tertawa, ya, ya, maaf, maaf—stok tabungan maafku bertambah, bukan?—Willem, hei!" dia pun menarik ujung pakaian Willem yang berdiri ngambek. "Maaf, ya? Jangan marah, karena kalau marah, akan kupanggilkan kudaku ke sini— _oowww_ , iya, aduh, maaaaf!" Amandita menjerit saat dengan tak terduganya Willem menarik ujung hidungnya dengan keras.

Setelah Amandita menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya, Willem mengalah lalu duduk lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut kuda, sih? Takut sejak dulu, ya?"

"Sejak aku kecil aku sudah tak suka kuda," lalu ia meraba keningnya, dan menoleh pada Amandita, "luka ini, saat aku jatuh karena dikejar kuda ayahku yang sedang gila."

Amandita terpaksa menggembungkan pipinya untuk menahan tawa. Wajah Willem tampak sangat serius untuk dia jadikan itu sebagai bahan pengocok perut lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kata Ibu Julia, itu disebut trauma. Aku masih belum bisa mengejanya dengan benar sampai sekarang," Amandita menggaruk pipinya. Mencuri lirikan satu kali. Menebak-nebak apa yang sedang berotasi di dalam otak Willem, ketika pandangannya bergulir ke bagian demi bagian kebun lada, petak demi petak dia awasi seolah ingin mencari tahu apakah ada satu hama di sana.

Willem bisa terhitung sebagai atasan ayahnya, betapapun mudanya dia. Modal kebun lada ini sebagian besar adalah milik keluarga Van Leeuwen, Amandita sadar diri bahwa keluarganya hanya memiliki tanahnya, dan itu pun berbagi dengan dua saudara ayahnya yang lain, yang keduanya adalah perempuan—sehingga barangkali dia bisa sedikit berlega hati karena ayahnya punya jatah sedikit lebih banyak dari segi keuntungan. Tetapi walaupun ada fakta itu, tetap saja ada Willem yang berada pada hierarki tertinggi dalam soal harta dan kedudukan serta kewenangan. Nyalinya menjadi sedikit ciut dan rasa malu langsung menyeruak menjatuhkan dirinya—saat dia ingat bagaimana dia tertawa barusan.

_Oh Tuhan, selamatkan aku dan keluargaku—_

"Adik perempuanku selalu berkata dia ingin ke Hindia Timur. Bahkan di surat pertamanya sejak aku ke sini, dia masih berkata seperti itu."

Senyum kecil terkembang. Senyum ala Amandita yang sesungguhnya. "Jadi, setelah melihatnya langsung, apa kaurasa adikmu tak salah memiliki hasrat itu?"

Hening sejenak. Amandita mencabut rumput lalu meraup bagian yang barangkali bisa disebut sebagai bunganya, berwarna sedikit kemerahan seperti tanah. Ditiupnya. Angin tak baik, langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Ya. Semua baik. Kecuali bagian kudanya."

Senyum kecil barusan hanya mekar sedikit.

Willem mendelik, tak mendapatkan apapun, lalu menoleh sepenuhnya. Mata bertemu mata.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tertawa?"

Amandita memiringkan kepala. "Oh—yang barusan adalah humor?"

"Kau tertawa setiap kali menghubungkanku dengan kuda."

Tawa kecil saja. Willem mengerutkan kening secara tak sadar.

"Maaf kalau bercandaku soal kuda itu seringkali berlebihan."

"Aneh."

"Mmmh. Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau."

Amandita menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti mengunyah  _gumbili_  yang sering disediakan ibu sore-sore.

"Kau ketakutan kepadaku?"

"Hmmmm," Amandita meluruskan kakinya lantas mendongak. Mencari bintang pertama senja yang selalu menjadi hitung mundur baginya untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Gagah untuk menemani dia pulang.

"Aku bukan orang besar. Aku hanya pengawas. Uang semua milik ayahku. Dan Louis, lebih berhak atas ini daripada aku."

"Louis?"

"Adik laki-lakiku."

"Haaa? Bukankah kau anak tertua di keluarga? Dan kau adalah laki-laki. Sudah pasti yang seperti ini akan jatuh padamu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak suka kebun. Aku lebih suka ikan dan laut. Tetapi ayahku memaksaku untuk ini. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau nanti aku berbuat kesalahan dan membuat ladang yang dia beri modal jadi bangkrut, karena dari awal ini bukan harapanku."

Amandita hanya manggut-manggut. Dia meraup tanah lalu disebarkannya pelan-pelan ke sekeliling kirinya. Lunak dan lembut yang selalu disukai tangannya. "Sebenarnya mirip denganku. Bukan, bukan bagian ikannya," Amandita berusaha berhumor dengan tersenyum, namun nampaknya Willem tak menangkapnya sama sekali.

"Apa?"

"Yaaah, sebenarnya aku ingin menikah," dia mengangkat bahu begitu saja. "Semua teman-teman masa kecilku sudah punya anak. Anak kecil itu lucu—dan aku suka sekali. Umurku delapan belas, tetapi Abah masih ingin aku belajar dan belajar. Bukannya aku benci belajar juga, sebenarnya ... aku hanya sering iri melihat anak-anak temanku."

Bunyi lenguhan kerbau dari sawah jauh di belakang sana terdengar. Willem terlihat tak bereaksi, sedikit membuat Amandita lega. Tak semua hal di tanah ini dibencinya.

"Mau ikut pulang bersamaku? Tapi kau harus jalan kaki ke rumah asisten residen, ya. Omong-omong, Meneer Asisten Residen ada di sini? Biasanya beliau cuma sekali sebulan, 'kan, di sini?"

"Baru kembali ke kota kemarin siang."

"Hmm. Jadi, mau ikut?" Amandita berdiri.

"Tidak dengan kudamu."

Sekali lagi gadis berambut panjang sepunggung—yang kali ini terikat rendah dan ala kadarnya itu—tersenyum geli. "Kata siapa aku datang dengan kudaku?" dia mengendikkan dagu ke arah tepian jalan. "Si Karya-ku tidak bau. Dia bersih dan terjaga, tenang saja."

Willem sempat mengerutkan hidung ketika memandang kerbau itu. Amandita tak terlalu mau tahu padanya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan lokasi begitu saja, dan ia bersiul memanggil kendaraannya. Kerbau itu bangkit berdiri pada keempat kakinya, telinganya bergerak-gerak mengusir serangga yang sejak awal mencoba mengusik tidurnya.

Amandita menoleh sekali lagi untuk menawari Willem, namun tak berniat memaksa—tetapi ternyata lelaki itu sudah menyusulnya dan telah dekat dengannya. "Mau?"

"Kau harus menjamin dia tak mengamuk."

Amandita terkekeh lalu melompat menaiki kerbaunya dengan tangkas. "Karya selalu patuh dan pintar, Meneer Willem. Bisa naik sendiri? Aku akan turun membantumu kalau kau tak bisa."

Dengan gengsi, Willem tak peduli pada pertolongan. Dia berkali-kali mencoba naik namun gagal, baru berhasil setelah percobaan kelima yang nyaris membuat Amandita tertawa dan melompat turun.

Amandita mengarahkan Karya untuk berbalik. Kerbau itu mulai berjalan lambat namun dengan langkah yang tertata, menyusuri garis lurus imajiner yang membelah rerumputan dan tanah yang basah.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti tadi."

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Cukup Willem."

"Ooh," Amandita baru menyadari. Hampir semua orang Belanda yang ia temui ia panggil seperti itu, termasuk suami Ibu Julia. Baru kali ini ia tahu ada orang  _walanda_ yang keberatan dengan cara pemanggilan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak setua itu."

"Ha ha. Tapi bukankah kau tidak harus menjadi tua dulu untuk mendapatkan penghormatan?"

"Aku tidak sebagus itu."

"Apa harus bagus untuk jadi  _meneer_?"

Willem diam saja. Karya bergerak melambat, dan Amandita mencoba menepuk-nepuk punggung binatang itu—hanya untuk tersentak ketika dia merasa Karya seperti terjebak masuk ke lubang—dia langsung berpegangan erat dan Willem dengan refleksnya langsung mencengkeram bahunya. Tangan besar itu secara genetik berbeda sangat jauh dengan dirinya, dan dia merasa tenggelam dalam cengkeramannya.

Tapi tetap saja, itu terasa seperti tangan manusia biasa. Laki-laki. Yang hangat seperti tangan kakak-kakaknya dan seolah bisa memebritahu bahwa dia bisa menjamin dunia Amandita aman sejenak dengan itu. Ya, dunianya yang walau sempit tetapi tetap punya warna, namun belum punya pelindung pasti.

Willem juga manusia biasa. Sama sepertinya. Tak peduli dia berasal dari tanah mana, punya darah dari siapa, memegang pengetahuan dari belahan dunia mana, atau bahkan berbicara bahasa mana. Dia tetap manusia, dan Amandita menyesal baru menyadarinya—sementara Willem sudah lebih dulu tahu tentang ini hingga ia menolak untuk dipanggil secara berbeda.

"Dia tidur."

Amandita tersentak. Baru menyelami keadaan. Willem sudah turun dan—astaga, kerbaunya duduk dengan tenang; kaki terlipat dan mata terpejam walau telinga masih bergerak-gerak sesekali.

"Ha ha ha," Amandita pun berjalan, menatap kerbaunya lekat-lekat. "Walaupun bersih dan rajin, dia tidak jarang suka tidur seenaknya sore-sore seperti ini.

"Jadi?"

"Ayooo, Karyaaa, bangunnn," Amandita menarik tali kekangnya dengan jenaka. "Bangunbangunbangun!"

Denga keberatan, kerbau tersebut membuka mata. Amandita mulai berjalan, dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa si peliharaan mengikuti. Dengan dituntun, dia bisa berjalan sambil menutup dan membuka mata, begitu mengantuk sepertinya.

"Kalau kaumau cepat, duluan saja. Kerbau ini berat dan lambat, kautahan jalan pelan-pelan begini?"

"Hm. Aku duluan. Selamat sore."

Cara berjalan Willem sangat cepat. Amandita masih dengan langkah santainya menapaki tanah menuju rumahnya. Sore masih agak mendung, tetapi masih ada semburan warna oranye yang membanjiri bidang barat sana. Amandita tak selalu keberatan dengan hari yang seperti ini—dan tambahnya lagi, dia merasa punya semangat baru untuk belajar esok hari.

.

#

Ayah Amandita meninggalkan mereka berdua di pondok paling pojok di kebun lada. Entah beliau membicarakan apa dengan Pak Imran.

"Kau sembilan belas tahun, bukan, Willem?" Amandita menghabiskan  _gumbili bajarang_  terakhir di piring. "Sudah punya istri?"

"Belum. Aku belum tertarik untuk menikah."

"Haa, padahal usiamu sudah cukup. Tidak berminat karena apa?"

"Aku ingin berbisnis."

Amandita tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepalamu. Bisnis, bisnis. Bisnis ikan, huh? Pikirkan kebun lada ini dulu agar ayahmu menerimamu dan kelak bisa mau berdiplomasi denganmu soal bisnis ikan."

"Dia orang yang keras," Willem melirik pada piring, sedikit rasa kecewa mengisi matanya begitu sadar bahwa cemilan sore itu telah habis. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Cobalah."

"Dia akan menyuruhku menikah kalau aku melawannya lagi setelah ini. Agar dia segera mendapatkan cucu dan bisnis keluarganya tetap aman," nada bicara Willem semakin tak menyenangkan bahkan untuk didengar sekilas saja. "Dia bukan orang yang bisa menjamin adanya pilihan."

"Hummm, jadi, kau menerima ini begitu saja?" Amandita meliriknya. "Kau laki-laki. Kau punya kekuatan untuk membuat pilihan dan memperjuangkannya. Kalau kau berhenti di sini, apa gunanya kauhidup?"

"Gunanya untuk mematuhi ayahku."

"Kau bahagia dengan itu?"

"Mau tak mau. Tetapi itu lebih baik daripada melarikan diri dengan kapal ke suatu tempat di seberang sana dan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan menjadi tukang roti untuk memberi makan orang-orang borjuis."

"Kau terbiasa dengan hidupmu yang berkecukupan, hm?"

"Ayahku pelit soal uang. Kami tidak senyaman yang kaubayangkan. Tetapi dia menawarkan pilihan yang setidaknya lebih baik daripada memulai apa yang bukan kemampuanku dari awal, dan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan hal yang mampu kulakukan."

Amandita memutuskan untuk diam saja. Mungkin dia bisa mengatakan Willem manja dan dia sadar ada yang salah pada pembicaraan barusan—tetapi dia juga merasa itu bisa dikembalikan pada dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tentu akan keberatan jika harus meninggalkan Gagah dan Karya lalu pergi ke tempat di mana dia harus memasak setiap hari dan duduk di lantai seolah menghamba pada sekelompok tuan tanah yang hanya selalu berbicara soal harta.

Ini realistis—mereka adalah manusia yang ingin selalu dilindungi posisinya. Semua orang selalu berpikir begitu, Amandita rasa, dan batas salah juga benarnya menjadi kabur.

Amandita sadar ayahnya memerhatikan dari kejauhan. Dia hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai saat ini, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Hindia Timur?"

"... Bagus."

"Hanya itu?"

"Lebih baik dari yang kukira." Willem memandanginya.

.

#

Musim kemarau mulai menghampiri puncaknya. Ibu Julia tidak datang selama seminggu, dan akan tetap terus begitu sampai dua minggu yang akan datang. Dia harus ke Pulau Jawa untuk keperluan bersama keluarga suaminya.

Amandita semakin suka membaca. Dia mengorbankan waktu siang bersama Gagah untuk mencoba menjelajahi isi perpustakaan pribadi ayahnya. Mengisi waktu yang seharusnya dihabiskan bersama Ibu Julia dengan membaca buku-buku yang sebagian besar berbahasa Belanda itu.

Suatu siang, Gagah meringkik nyaring dari kandang.

Amandita tegak. Dia menemukan, lewat jendela ruang tengah, Gagah sedang menyalaki tamu yang sedang memandanginya dari kejauhan.

Willem langsung membuang muka. Dan pergi menjauh.

Amandita membiarkannya. Lalu lanjut membaca.

Willem pergi hanya untuk kemudian datang kembali lewat pintu depan.

"Kirana."

"Oh, Willem," dia menahan tawa. "Akan kupanggilkan ayah—"

"Aku sudah menemuinya kemarin."

"Eh, jadi kaumau apa? Ayo, ayo, masuk," Amandita bangkit dari kursi rotannya.

"Hanya ini," tangan Willem terulur dengan sebuah buku di genggamannya. "Untukmu. Kata ayahmu kausuka membaca belakangan ini."

Amandita menghampiri lalu memerhatikan judul bukunya. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia mengerti bahwa buku itu adalah tentang seorang ilmuwan Yunani. Dua bahasa. Belanda dan Prancis.

"Sudah belajar bahasa Prancis?"

Amandita menggeleng cepat, tapi nyala rasa ingin tahu mulai tersulut di matanya.

"Aku ..." Willem menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, lalu membuang muka. "Bisa mengajarimu."

"Boleh! Dari sekarang, bisa? Ibu Julia tidak bisa datang mengajariku sampai minggu depan. Tapi itu kalau kau tidak sibuk, sih."

"Sekarang?"

"Kalau kaubisa, aku dengan senang hati menjadi muridmu mulai dari detik ini!"

"... Baiklah."

"Ayo, ke sini, ke sini. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh dulu. Dengan sedikit gula tidak apa-apa, ya? Ibuku belum ke kota untuk membeli persediaan dapur."

Willem cuma duduk lantas mengangguk. Amandita langsung pergi ke dapur dan begitu dia kembali, dia langsung menuntut a, b, dan c tentang dasar-dasar bahasa tersebut. Willem tidak terlalu mampu menjelaskan seperti cara Ibu Julia, tapi Amandita terus mengikutinya dan menuntutnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Ayah Amandita datang saat putrinya hal tersebut sedang berlangsung, namun dia hanya ber-hmm ria setelah Amandita menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Pekerjaan Willem bertambah, namun bukan berarti dia begitu keberatan. PR Amandita juga bertambah, namun itu membuatnya lupa bahwa dia pernah berkata dia jenuh belajar.

.

#

Ibu Julia datang lagi. Amandita meminta sesuatu pada Willem.

"Maukah kaudatang ke rumahku setiap malam? Aku ingin tetap kauajari meskipun Ibu Julia sudah datang."

Willem mundur ketika sadar Amandita datang menemuinya di kebun dengan mengajak serta si Gagah. "Pukul delapan sampai sembilan."

.

#

Ayahnya sadar anaknya memiliki pertemuan rutin dengan Willem tanpa ia atur. Dia merasa memiliki plot baru yang tidak dia rancang sejak awal namun ini terdengar bagus.

"Kau senang dengan Willem?"

"Yaah, dia orang yang baik. Walau sedikit seperti tuan raja yang tidak suka dibantah dan dianggap salah. Tapi itu wajar, kurasa. Dia berada di tempat yang bebas dari ayahnya di sini. Ayahnya keras, dan dia tidak ingin ditekan sama seperti saat dia bersama ayahnya."

"Kau bisa mengerti dia dengan baik."

"Kami sudah berteman cukup lama," Amandita mengangkat bahu. "Tiga bulan lebih, kurasa. Aku tidak salah, 'kan, Bah?"

Sang ayah memandang ibunya, dan mereka sama-sama mengangguk. Amandita mengalihkan perhatian pada adiknya yang tengah berusaha makan sendiri. Minggu depan dia akan dibawa ke kota, diperkenalkan pada paman dan acilnya yang baru datang dari Ujung Pandang, Amandita rasa dia akan sangat merindukan di Zainal. Dia menyuapi adiknya sebuah pisang dan kemudian dia berhenti di tengah jalan saat ayahnya berujar,

"Kaumau menikah dengannya?"

Adik Amandita mengambil pisang itu ketika kakaknya menjadi patung yang hanya bisa terperangah.

"Itu akan memperluas bisnis ayahnya dan tentu saja menguntungkan kita sebagai mitra mereka."

Amandita belum berani berkata apa-apa.

"Apa yang kautunggu? Menikah itu adalah ketika kau tidak keberatan bersama seseorang dalam menghabiskan hidupmu. Kalian terlihat akrab dan Abah rasa tidak perlu menunda banyak hal. Daripada orang-orang kampung mulai berpikiran macam-macam dan menilai keluarga kita tak baik hanya karena kalian terus bersama tanpa kejelasan yang pasti."

"Tapi apakah dia bersedia?"

"Abah yang akan bicara padanya."

Sejenak Amandita menyesali pertanyaannya. Itu adalah lampu hijau bahwa dia bersedia dan rela. Kembali lagi ke dirinya sendiri, apakah dia siap untuk sesuatu yang kata buku-buku romantis yang ia baca ... memerlukan keyakinan yang sungguh-sungguh? Tetapi mereka tidak pernah berkata apapun yang macam-macam selain,  _ketika kau merasa bahwa sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kaulakukan, maka akrabilah teman lelaki terdekatmu, dan menikahlah. Selesai_.

Amandita masih diam saja ketika ibunya menyatakan sesuatu yang serupa dengan ayahnya.

Akhirnya, ayahnya memutuskan untuk bicara pada Willem baik-baik esok pagi, setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan tentang perluasan kebun di area baru di balik sawah keluarganya.

.

#

Indonesia tersentak lagi untuk kesekian kali ketika tangannya diusik.

"Ada apa ... sih?"

Netherlands menoleh dengan mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

Indonesia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan heran. Rasanya ... wajah ini ...

"Tidurlah lagi."

Indonesia hanya menggerutu pelan lalu memejamkan mata. Namun dia masih berpikir keras.

Rasanya ... wajah Netherlands baru saja dia temui di suatu tempat yang dia rasa tak begitu asing. Dan akan ada peristiwa besar tentang itu.

Apa, di mana?

Sayup-sayup dia dengar bunyi headset yang ditaruh begitu saja di atas kursi dan gesekan sepatu dengan lantai. Dia membuka salah satu mata, menemukan Netherlands yang beranjak dan berjalan menuju toilet di depan sana.

Punggung itu—masih terlihat familiar.

.

#

"Willem!"

Dan pemilik punggung itu pun menoleh.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan bab pertama buku ini, yang bagian berbahasa Prancis-nya. Cukup rumit tapi menyenangkan," Amandita berjalan mendekat setelah menambatkan Karya pada pohon tempat dia bersinggah. Dia membuat Willem yang awalnya berniat menyusuri ladang menjadi duduk kembali di pondok beratap daun kering, sekian langkah dari Amandita.

Pandangan Amandita singgah pada mata Willem. Merenungi rencana ayahnya lagi—yang pasti sekarang sudah diketahui Willem—dan mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Beberapa di antaranya adalah tentang pernikahan yang sudah terjadi di antara teman-temannya. Hal itu tak pernah menjadi hal yang begitu besar di antara mereka. Mereka melakukannya secara agama, di depan saksi, selesai. Tak pernah terjadi hal yang sekiranya pernah dia bayangkan tentang dua keluarga yang bersatu—tentang dua dunia yang kemudian harus disatuatapkan dan dijadikan sebuah pedoman untuk generasi baru.

Apa mereka hanya tak pernah memikirkan sejauh itu tentang hal-hal seperti ini?

Amandita mulai yakin bahwa pengaruh ini datang dari apa yang ditularkan Ibu Julia dan Willem padanya. Bacaan.

Ada banyak yang mengagungkan sesuatu yang diberi nama cinta. Bahkan sejak dunia belum memulai penghitungan kalender yang paten secara global. Sejak dunia baru mengenal baca tulis dan tidak dengan penjelajahan membelah samudera. Sejak orang-orang masih berpikiran bahwa dunia itu datar. Tetapi apakah manusia yang lain, di tahun-tahun seperti ini, belum pernah memikirkan hal yang dipuja-puji pujangga lama itu? Memahami bahwa itu adalah bagian dari pernikahan yang sakral?

Gadis itu belum tahu cinta itu apa, tapi jika seseorang mengiyakan konsep sederhana di kepalanya, bahwa itu adalah campuran dari rasa nyaman dan tenang serta aman, maka dia akan merasa terjamin benar.

.

#

Indonesia terbangun lagi. Netherlands baru memasang sabuknya lagi, dan tanda bahwa dilarang meninggalkan bangku karena sedang ada gangguan cuaca di luar menyala.

"Kau selalu memandangiku begitu sejak tadi," Netherlands memilih opsi peta perjalanan mereka. Belum sampai separuh jarak Amsterdam-Jakarta selesai ditempuh, dan dia tampak merenung atas itu. "Aku tidak mencuri apapun darimu."

"Kau merasakan itu, tidak?" Indonesia meregangkan tangannya ke depan. Sebotol kecil minuman mineral masih tersisip di kantong kursi di depan, diambilnya. Diminumnya untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Netherlands tidak jadi memasang headsetnya.

"Kau memimpikan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini? Atau—ah, maksudku, hanya hari ini. Ada?"

"Kau kebanyakan tidur."

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya tidur dua jam sehari saat pertemuan yang kita lakukan di sekeliling Belanda. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku istirahat lebih banyak tanpa berkomentar a, b, c, sampai z?"

"Aku tidak berkomentar banyak dan negatif. Hanya kau yang terlalu sensitif."

"Haaaah." Indonesia pun berpaling. Menyandarkan kepala ke dinding pesawat lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lebih banyak hal untuk dibicarakan pada Netherlands. Lelaki itu juga pasti sedang lelah sehingga komentarnya menjalar ke berbagai tipe sarkasme.

Lalu bibirnya bergumam,  _Dewi Amandita Kirana Arundati_  ...

Dia merasa asing namun di sisi lain dia merasa akrab dan begitu dekat.

"Netherlands."

"Hn."

"Cinta itu apa?"

Pandangan Netherlands menampar Indonesia dan dia tahu dia bertanya di saat yang salah. Tatapan itu bukan seperti seorang dewasa yang heran, namun seperti tembakan rasa kesal campur tak paham dari seorang anak kecil yang memang masih butuh beberapa kali pencerahan serta lektur tentang kebebasan-kebebasan bertanya dan berbicara.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh dan tak tahu cara yang sering kita lakukan ketika mengobrol. Jawab: hubungan cinta dan pernikahan itu apa?"

Netherlands memasang headset. "Itu hal yang saling berhubungan. Pernikahan tidak akan benar tanpa cinta."

.

#

"Aku sudah mendengar dari ayahmu."

Amandita tegang.

"Surat untuk ayahku baru saja dikirim."

"Kau setuju?"

"Hanya jika kau setuju."

Amandita menyusuri jalur-jalur yang dibuat benang sebagai penyusun roknya. Dia mendapati ujung rambutnya telah hampir mencapai perut. Ini sudah terlalu panjang. Tak pernah mencapai ini sebelumnya. Kadang ia suka, dengan iseng, membuat prediksi pertanda kedatangan suatu hal dari hal-hal trivial yang muncul di sekelilingnya. Tetapi dia tidak berani menebak apapun yang berhubungan dengan rambut yang memajang dan harus dipotong  _paksa_.

Dia memutuskan untuk bersuara. "Kau mengerti dan paham soal cinta dan pernikahan?"

"Itu hal yang saling berhubungan. Pernikahan tidak akan benar tanpa cinta."

"Lalu kenapa teman-temanku menganggap pernikahan hanya seperti ... sesederhana pindah rumah. Mereka mengeluh tentang suami mereka, tak jarang, namun mereka tetap merawat anak mereka dan menumbuk ketela untuk makanan suami mereka dan berlaku patuh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu, bukankah ketika kau mencintai kau hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk siapa yang kaunikahi—dan salah satunya adalah gambaran terbaik tentangnya? Di mana kau tidak akan membuat mereka terlihat jelek di depan yang lain?"

"Orang-orang yang kauceritakan itu hanyalah pribumi yang cuma tahu soal berkembangbiak."

Amandita menoleh cepat. Tercengang lalu ketika merasa Willem tak memerhatikannya, dia bersuara nyaring, "Apa kaubilang?"

"Itulah saat manusia tidak mau memikirkan pendidikan dan berpikir lebih panjang soal hidup."

"Kau mengatai mereka—"

"Dewi, pulang."

Amandita terkejut untuk kedua kalinya di dua menit ini. Ayahnya sudah mengulurkan tangan dan melambaikannya ke arahnya. Salah satu tangannya juga sudah memegang tali kekang Karya.

"Sekarang?"

"Willem, surat untuk ayahmu sudah kaukirimkan?"

Willem tampak kebingungan juga. "Sudah," dia mencoba menjaga wibawa.

"Seandainya belum, akan kuminta surat itu ditarik kembali. Ayo, Dewi."

.

#

"Lupakan soal menikah dengan Willem. Dia sudah menghina kaum kita."

Amandita diam saja di atas punggung Karya. Di rumah, ibunya juga pasti akan membela ayah.

Dia merasa aneh, tenang juga khawatir sekaligus. Lantas dia menoleh.

Mata Willem terpaku ke arahnya. Saat itulah dia menahan napasnya. Mata itu memberikan lebih banyak kata daripada yang pernah Willem ucapkan dalam sekali sesi pembicaraan. Harapannya seolah menjadi pijar di sana. Dia seakan ingin minta maaf namun kakinya menjaga wibawa dan kehormatannya sebagai tuan besar di sini—serta harapan bahwa dia tak akan membantah dan menyanggah mitranya sendiri—sehingga dia diam saja di tempat.

Jika ada yang mengiyakan pendapatnya bahwa cinta itu adalah keinginan untuk selalu kembali pada satu  _tempat_ , maka Amandita yakin orang itulah yang paling pantas untuk menyaksikan pernikahannya dengan Willem.

.

Ibunya berkata 'ya' atas permintaan ayahnya. Amandita hanya disuruh untuk belajar, bahkan ayahnya menawarkan hal lain,

"Ada sekolah untuk ilmu pasti tak jauh dari Batavia. Abah akan mengirimmu ke sana kalau kausetuju."

"Apakah ada sekolah kesehatan? Kurasa aku akan lebih senang jika Dewi kelak bisa jadi dokter," ibunya memberi usul.

Ayahnya kembali pada Amandita. "Mana yang kaupilih?"

Dia masih belum mampu berpikir jernih. Ujung bibirnya digigit. Dengan pelan dia menjawab, "Akan kupikirkan secepatnya." Lantas dia undur diri, minta ke kamar. Derap kakinya ditelan suara lebatnya hujan.

Saat ia membuka buku kedua setelah bosan dengan yang pertama, pelayan di rumahnya datang ke kamar.

"Nak Dewi, Nak Dewi, ini jendelanya tak ditutup, Nak?"

"Astaga, aku lupa," refleks dia menutup bukunya, menyambar jendela yang ternyata daunnya masih dipegang Acil Idah.

"Astaga, anak itu masih menunggu di situ ..."

"Siapa?" mengabaikan terpaan bulir air hujan yang sampai ke jendelanya, dia menengok ke kanan, ke arah telunjuk Acil Idah menuju.

"Tadi sudah saya bilang bahwa Abah tak mau menemui dia. Dia bawa payung tapi dia tak beranjak sama sekali dari sana. Orang  _walanda_ memangnya keras-keras seperti dia, ya?"

"Abah bilang apa padanya?"

"Abah tak mau dia menemuimu dan tidak mau bicara panjang-panjang padanya kecuali urusan bisnis. Dan dia datang bukan untuk itu, acil rasa."

Menyadari bahwa hujan masih lebat, Amandita memanfaatkan kesempatan, "Willem!" dan dia menoleh lagi pada pelayannya yang sudah akan meninggalkan kamarnya, "jangan bilang-bilang Abah atau Mama, ya!"

"... Baiklah, Nak."

Dua-tiga kali Amandita memanggilnya, baru lelaki itu sadar. Dia agak ragu dan nampak waspada, menoleh kanan-kiri, lantas baru berani menyusuri sisi samping rumah untuk sampai ke jendela yang amat tinggi itu. Dia harus mendongak total untuk menghadapi Amandita.

"Ada apa?"

Dia harus menarik napas satu kali, dan mengatakannya tanpa melakukan kontak mata, "Aku minta maaf."

"Oh ..." dia kehilangan kata-kata sesaat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maksudku ... pendidikan di Hindia Timur tidak pernah begitu merata sampai saat ini—dan itulah yang membuat mereka berpikiran sempit seperti yang kukatakan. Sesuatu harus dilakukan di Hindia Timur tentang itu—"

"Nak Dewi."

Amandita masih terlalu tertegun untuk menyahut Acil Idah maupun menanggapi Willem—namun akhirnya dia meminta pemuda itu untuk menunggu.

"Kenapa, Cil?"

"Dicari Abah."

"Aduh—ah, Willem, pulanglah kalau kau tak mau menunggu. Kau pasti kedinginan dan gawat kalau asisten residen tahu kau berada di sini. Kita lanjut bicara nanti, ya? Aku segera ke sana, Cil!"

.

#

"Empat hari lagi ada kapal di Banjarmasin yang akan berangkat ke Tanah Jawa. Waktunya pas sekali. Pamanmu akan membantumu di Batavia, jadi buatlah keputusanmu."

"Secepat ini?"

"Kau menginginkan hal lain?"

Amandita membuka mulut, tetapi dia merasa ditekan oleh rasa kewajibannya sebagai anak dari sepasang orangtua yang tak pernah mengingkari janji mereka, yang tak pernah berbuat culas padanya, yang tak pernah membiarkannya sendirian pula.

.

* * *

Indonesia membuka mata untuk kesekian kalinya saat si pramugari berpakaian oranye gelap sedang menawarkan masakan ikan sebagai makan malam pada penumpang di hadapan mereka.

Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi. Netherlands memperhatikannya diam-diam dari sudut mata.

Pramugari datang pada mereka dan dengan datar Indonesia meminta ikan untuk makan malamnya, yang diikuti oleh Netherlands. Lelaki itu langsung membuka kotak makannya begitu benda itu sampai ke mejanya, sementara Indonesia tak berminat untuk menyentuh apapun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah tiba?" Netherlands mengiris ikannya.

"Ah ... ah, ya," Indonesia menggosok keningnya, "pertemuan dengan beberapa ahli lingkungan dan pembangunan proyek sipil di Tangerang Selatan. Kau menjadi pembicara tamu."

"Setelahnya?"

"Pertemuan di Kalimantan Selatan. Tentang pertanian dan trik-trik bisnis ekspor. Kau pembicara utama."

Netherlands hanya mengangguk.

.

Indonesia duduk di samping Netherlands saat lelaki itu, berlagak seperti CEO perusahaan nomor satu Eropa, menjelaskan tentang pertanian tomat di negaranya dan cara-cara dia memecahkan persoalan lahan melalui trik ponder dan pemanfaatan energi angin. Dia juga memberi saran-saran untuk pertanian daerah tropis namun dikelilingi pegunungan seperti beberapa daerah di Kalimantan Selatan, dengan didukung oleh fakta saintis dan strategis yang sebelumnya sudah dirisetkannya sejak di Belanda. Semua dengan bahasa Indonesia dengan dialek yang masih kacau, dan Indonesia lebih, hemat biaya karena tak perlu lagi menyewa penerjemah, dan sedikit bangga—karena setidaknya dia bisa menjadi guru yang baik untuk lelaki itu dalam hal bahasa.

Netherlands menutup pembicaraannya dengan rapi dan berwibawa. Indonesia ingin mencibir dan mengejeknya jika lupa bahwa ini adalah tempat umum dan formal, bukan sudut pesawat di mana mereka bisa bertengkar lalu lantas beradu filosofi di atas awan-awan—di depan kotak makan yang belum diminta kembali oleh pramugari.

Boleh jadi yang di sampingnya mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari para hadirin di gedung besar ini, tetapi Indonesia tetap menyimpan beberapa sisi Netherlands yang ia temui di berbagai kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum untuk itu, salah satu pemicunya adalah ketika dia menangkap basah Netherlands yang menonton Big Hero 6 di tiga jam terakhir penerbangan mereka.

Dan entah apalagi yang akan mereka temui di perjalanan mereka ke pantai, untuk liburan singkat sebelum bertolak ke Manado setelah ini.

Sebelum menuju pantai, mereka punya destinasi lain, sebenarnya, tapi Indonesia tak pernah begitu memikirkan ini hingga dia diajak ke sebuah perkampungan sunyi yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kendaraan—ke sebuah rumah  _bubungan tinggi_  yang bertahta dengan tenang di atas tanah yang sedikit basah namun ditemani banyak pohon rindang di sekitarnya.

Yang mengajak adalah seorang pengusaha yang juga hadir di pertemuan yang diadakan Netherlands di ibukota provinsi kemarin, yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mereka dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tuan rumah terhormat juga orang yang akan mengajak mereka ke tempat-tempat yang mereka inginkan selama masa istirahat dua hari di Kalimantan.

Itu rumah keluarga beliau di zaman dahulu yang direnovasi dan dialihfungsikan sebagai villa, katanya, dan Indonesia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk memotret-motret. Meski dia tak jarang mengunjungi rumah seperti ini apalagi sejak zaman kerajaan dahulu, tetap saja, dia tak berhenti kagum bahkan untuk satu-dua menit saja.

"Masuk, ayo, masuk. Maaf agak berdebu. Terakhir kali kami menginap di sini adalah setengah tahun lalu. Saya sudah membersihkannya kemarin, namun nampaknya belum maksimal."

"Tidak apa-apa," Indonesia duduk di atas kursi rotan, bersisian dengan Netherlands yang sedari tadi cuma diam saja dan duduk dengan sedikit kikuk. "Malah sungguh suatu kehormatan untuk diundang ke tempat seperti ini."

Bapak tersebut meminta pada asistennya untuk membuatkan teh dan membawakan kue-kue kering yang telah dia siapkan. Dia menawarkan ketupat kandangan namun Indonesia menolak dengan halus—tetapi berujung pada desakan yang tak bisa Indonesia tolak. Kapan dia bisa berkata tidak untuk tawaran makanan? Sesuatu yang membuat Netherlands geleng kepala.

"Sebenarnya, alasan utama saya mengusahakan agar Anda bisa datang ke sini, adalah ini ..." lelaki itu kembali duduk setelah sebelumnya cukup lama berdiri di depan lemari dan membongkar beberapa kotak. Dia menyodorkan sebuah album foto yang seluruh isinya masih berwarna hitam dan putih, serta gradasi sepia yang menunjukkan tuanya usia.

Indonesia mengambilnya untuk mengamati lebih dekat—tak yakin dengan asumsi pertamanya.

Dan ketika dia yakin karena menatap dengan jelas, dia tercengang. Terperangah. Cukup lama hingga membuat Netherlands menyepak ujung kakinya, seolah berkata  _malu, tahu_.

"Itu nenek saya. Saya juga tidak mengerti mengapa kebetulan ini bisa terjadi. Kemiripan Anda dengan nenek saya adalah hal yang membuat saya terusik sejak tiga tahun belakangan, ketika saya bertemu dengan Anda secara langsung di Jakarta dalam sebuah ekshibisi yang didukung oleh Kamar Dagang."

"Apakah nama beliau Dewi Amandita Kirana Arundati?"

Bapak itu menatap tak percaya untuk sekian detik, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Barangkali Anda pernah bertemu nenek saya?"

"... Jangan bilang bahwa kakekmu namanya Jan Willem van Leeuwen."

Lantas bapak itu tertawa. "Kalaupun iya, saya bukanlah saya yang sama seperti seseorang yang sedang duduk di hadapan Anda sekarang. Akan ada gen Eropa yang terlihat di wajah saya."

Tiba-tiba Indonesia merasa begitu kecewa dan ia bahkan mendesah gelisah.

"Kakek saya orang Sunda. Mereka menikah tak lama setelah nenek saya selesai belajar di Bandung. Nenek baru kembali ke Kalimantan setelah mereka sama-sama pensiun dari pekerjaannya sebagai dosen di sana. Keluargaku masih banyak yang berada di Bandung."

"Apa nenekmu pernah bercerita tentang seorang Belanda yang pernah ditemuinya? Dan apakah nenekmu punya seekor kuda dan seekor kerbau sebagai sahabatnya?"

Bapak itu menerima kue-kue dan teh yang diantarkan asistennya, lalu dia mengedarkannya pada dua tamu terhormatnya.

"Tentang pertanyaan kedua, ya, itu benar. Bekas kandang kudanya masih terlihat di samping sana. Akan saya tunjukkan setelah ini. Dan yang pertama ... ceritanya cukup menarik."

"Aku ingin tahu," Indonesia tak peduli pada kue dan teh. Dia duduk tegak dan mengabaikan Netherlands yang sedang berusaha mencoba untuk menguliahinya dengan materi tentang  _manner_  dan sikap yang baik ditunjukkan di orang-orangnya sendiri.

"Saat Nenek dan Kakek sudah meninggal dunia, dan Abah sebagai anak bungsu masih remaja waktu itu, seseorang yang mengaku dari Belanda dan bermarga Van Leeuwen datang pada kakak tertua Abah. Dia menyampaikan sebuah surat yang sudah sangat tua dan ditulis saat Belanda masih memegang Hindia Timur. Katanya, itu dari pamannya. Itu ditulis beberapa saat sebelum si paman resmi menjadi bagian dari angkatan laut Belanda."

"Apakah suratnya masih disimpan?"

"Sayangnya, surat itu ada di tangan sepupuku di Bandung. Bisa kami kirimkan kopi dalam bentuk digital jika Anda meminta," dia menjanjikan dengan tatapan yang pasti, "bisa dibilang, itu adalah ... surat cinta. Yang tak sempat dikirimkan lagi entah karena apa ... dan ditemukan terselip di dalam sebuah agenda tua di gudang. Nama penulisnya, ya, sama seperti yang Anda sebutkan tadi: Jan Willem van Leeuwen."

Indonesia kehabisan ide untuk bereaksi. Bahkan ketika ketupatnya datang.

"Menariknya, Jan Willem tidak pernah menikah dalam hidupnya. Dia meninggal di usia senjanya, sendirian di tepian Zeeland, Belanda." Lelaki itu kemudian ganti memandang Netherlands. "Van Leeuwen yang datang pada keluarga kami juga membawakan foto pamannya. Wajahnya persis seperti Anda, hanya saja rambutnya sedikit lebih pendek."

Indonesia menunggu dengan sedikit tegang.

"Dan hal lain lagi: beberapa waktu setelah surat itu sampai ke tangan keluarga kami, mereka semua memutuskan untuk membongkar semua barang peninggalan nenek. Dan menemukan banyak foto Willem, surat-surat yang tak jadi terkirim, dan buku harian yang berisi beberapa hal tentang Willem—yang semuanya ditulis saat dia sudah di Jawa. Beberapa yang lain lagi, ditulis saat nenek sudah menikah, namun dengan isi yang lebih ringan dan tak romantis seperti yang sebelumnya."

Indonesia menggenggam album foto di pangkuannya dengan cara yang membuat Netherlands ingin mendesaknya untuk menceritakan penyebab sikapnya yang melompat dari riang menuju syok.  _Pasti ada sesuatu_ , pikirnya, sambil mengabaikan fakta yang baru saja dia simpulkan: bahwa mereka adalah  _kekasih tak sampai di masa lampau_ , di era ketika hubungan mereka masih naik-turun, dan saat Indonesia masih sering menghindarinya. Saat mereka masih menjadi entitas yang dekat namun tak bisa disatukan bagaimanapun caranya ...

Netherlands gagal, dia jadi terpikir hal barusan sampai dia tercenung sekian lama—

—dan saat sadar, Indonesia telah tenang kembali dan mulai melahap makan siang gratisnya.

.

Setengah dua belas Waktu Indonesia Tengah, Indonesia mengetuk pintu kamar hotel Netherlands. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari Pelaihari tadi Netherlands diam saja tapi Indonesia tahu dia pasti penasaran setengah mati.

"Aku tahu kau ingin tahu. Ikut ke lobi?" dia mengangkat cangkir berisi kopi berkrim, memberi isyarat kecil.

Netherlands menatap sebentar. Lantas dia maju dan menutup pintunya. "Ayo."

Lift masih berada di lantai dasar, dan singgah cukup lama di lantai empat, yang ternyata kembali lagi ke bawah. Membuat keduanya harus menunggu lebih lama.

Lobi tampak lengang. Resepsionis sedang mengobrol dengan temannya, agak ke belakang dari posisi dia seharusnya. Indonesia mengambil tempat di sofa terjauh dari meja tinggi itu, dan Netherlands tak minta izin untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu cerita nenek bapak yang tadi dari suatu hal yang mungkin akan membuatmu mengangkat salah satu alis."

"Mimpi?"

Indonesia menyeruput kopinya sebentar, lalu menoleh, "Hei, dari mana bisa tahu?"

"Kau yang mengangkat alismu sekarang," Netherlands melonggarkan kain biru-putih yang melingkari lehernya. "Di pesawat Amsterdam-Jakarta, aku bertaruh."

"Dari mana kautahu?" masih mendesak. Indonesia menghadap Netherlands dengan mata penuh tuntutan.

"Analisis."

"Ya, ya, ya, kau menang, aku tahu kau menginginkan pengakuan ini," Indonesia membungkuk menaruh cangkirnya ke atas meja. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menemukan hal itu begitu saja dalam mimpiku. Sangat jarang memiliki mimpi yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain dalam sebuah tidur yang diputus-putus seperti itu. Mau mendengar cerita lengkapnya?"

"Hm."

Indonesia memulai dari sosok seorang gadis yang dilihatnya di ujung perkebunan lada, tentang kuda dan kerbaunya, kenalan barunya yang alergi kuda, rasa irinya terhadap anak-anak kecil milik teman-temannya, dan guru bahasa Prancis barunya.

Wanita itu mengakhirinya sambil tersenyum, bersama sebaris kalimat, "Kalau boleh meminjam kata-kata Shakespeare, mungkin aku akan mengatakan bahwa ... kita adalah  _star-crossed lovers_  di masa lalu, di dunia dan cara yang berbeda." Boleh katakan dia agak malu dan segan mengatakan ini, tetapi berkali-kali malu sudah sering terjadi dalam pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua, yang ia yakin Netherlands juga pernah mengalaminya, lantas hal itu sudah terlalu tak penting untuk dibahas atau dirasakan lagi.

Netherlands membiarkan Indonesia tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Berkatalah dia tak terkejut atau tak terkesan, tetapi bersiaplah dia akan menatapmu dengan cara yang kauanggap jahat.

Dia senang dengan cerita itu, tentu saja, dan terlintas di pikirannya, keinginan untuk mencoba berada di posisi Willem—tetapi dengan alur akhir yang berbeda. Dia sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam banyak luka dan semburat merah darah rasa kehilangan, yang salah satu jejaknya bahkan masih begitu tampak di keningnya—dan jangan lagilah luka itu ditambahkan lagi bahkan hanya dalam cerita yang dia andaikan dalam kepalanya sendiri.

"Negara adalah manifestasi dari mimpi, harapan, dan ditonggaki oleh cerita-cerita serta sejarah para rakyatnya, bukan?" Indonesia berdiri. Masih tersenyum dengan lengkungan bibir yang begitu rapi dan penuh dengan rasa hangat. "Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku. Semoga hubungan kita tetap baik entah sampai kapanpun, karena kita bukan Amandita dan Willem. Mereka hanya bagian kecil dari kita, semirip apapun mereka dengan kita, kita tetap punya jalan kita sendiri. Dan kita, walaupun sama-sama disetir seperti mereka, kita punya cara berbeda."

Indonesia sudah meninggalkan Netherlands, namun lelaki itu memanggilnya kembali. "Nesia."

"Ya, Neth?"

"Makan malam di luar?"

Indonesia melirik jam besar di lobi, "Ini jam berapa, ha? Dan lagi—kau tidak mau tidur?"

"Tidak kalau kau bersedia makan bersamaku."

Indonesia tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Aku menaruh cangkirku dulu, dan mengambil dompet di atas."

"Cukup taruh cangkirmu."

"Ah, tidak pelit kali ini?"

"Tsk," Netherlands memalingkan wajah, lalu menutupi separuhnya dengan telapak tangannya, sikunya bertumpu pada lengan sofa. Hanya memancing gelak tawa yang lebih panjang dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

.

Hanya restoran cepat saji terdekat yang bisa mereka temukan di tengah malam seperti ini. Indonesia menerima semua jenis makanan yang ada negerinya, namun Netherlands, kelihatan begitu bosan dengan ayam goreng, hanya memesan kentang goreng pada akhirnya.

"Kau kepikiran Willem dan Amandita?" Indonesia memainkan tangan di depan wajah Netherlands yang tampak melamun saat wanita itu bercerita panjang lebar tentang daerah Maluku yang akan mereka kunjungi setelah ini.

"Apakah itu sebuah masalah?"

"Tidak juga," kekeh renyah, "tidak menduga bahwa hal itu bisa membuatmu begitu terkesan."

"Tak jarang kaupunya cerita menarik yang bisa membuatku seperti ini," dikatakan dengan wajah berpaling.

"Oh, hei, hei, dunia, dengar! Netherlands memujiku!"

"Harus seribut itu, memangnya?"

"Ha ha ha," Indonesia menyeruput lemon tea dinginnya. "Apa kau yakin Amandita mencintai Willem?"

"Ya. Dengan cara yang berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan pada suaminya. Dan dia membawa mati hal itu."

Indonesia mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja. Menopang kepalanya yang menoleh ke arah jendela. "Suaminya adalah rakyatku, bahkan yang ada di masa lalu dan menjadi korban—dan kau adalah Willem."

Indonesia membiarkan itu digantung begitu saja, dan dia sadar Netherlands sedang memandanginya dengan cara yang sama dengan yang Willem lakukan saat Amandita diminta pulang secara paksa oleh ayahnya.

"Maaf—"

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, Neth," Indonesia menatapnya tanpa beban. "Selamat datang di masa kini, saat semua orang sudah punya hal untuk dipikirkan dan dilakukan selain merenungi masa lalu terus-menerus. Dan selamat datang pula di masa kini, saat aku duduk di hadapanmu dan bahkan sudah melupakan kata maaf, karena itu adalah hal yang sudah kaulakukan saat kau membantuku dalam beberapa hal."

.

Netherlands memandang punggung Indonesia yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya di koridor, untuk sebuah pertemuan penutup sore ini.

Dia memang wanita, ya, tapi kadang-kadang pola pikirnya lebih tangguh daripada yang pernah ia perhitungkan dari seorang hawa.

Ada jiwa Amandita yang terwujud di sana, di jiwa yang terpelihara di dalam punggung tersebut.

Jiwa perempuan yang masih paham bahwa mengutamakan memaafkan itu adalah yang paling baik, dan tahu cara menyimpan cinta yang paling baik pula.

.

.

.

* * *

**trivia**

1) Amandit – sebuah bekas distrik (kawedanan), dulu bagian dari  _Onderafdeeling_  Amandit. Sekarang adalah bagian dari daerah Kabupaten Hulu Sungai Selatan, Kalimantan Selatan.

2) Perkebunan Lada di Kalimantan Selatan dibuka sekitar tahun 1792 (tapi di sumbernya tidak mencantumkan lokasi tepatnya). Ini terjadi di era Sultan Sulaiman I.

3) Maluka – desa di daerah Tanah Laut. Desa ini cukup bersejarah karena punya kaitan dengan penjajahan Belanda, Inggris dan Jepang (ada pangkalan militer Jepang yang di bangun di daerah ini). Dan ada kaitannya pula dengan asal usul nama 'Pelaihari' (Kabupaten Tanah Laut, Kal-Sel). Nama 'Pelaihari' kemungkinan berasal dari nama seseorang di zaman penjajahan Inggris, Master Hare (Mr. Pley Hare) yang ditunjuk Alexander Hare untuk membuka perkebunan lada (Mulocco/Malocco - Maluka) di Tanah Laut.

4) Perkebunan lada di Maluka kemungkinan besar ada di zaman penjajahan Inggris di sekitar 1812-1816, jadi setting fic ini adalah saat Belanda kembali menguasai daerah tersebut setelah Inggris. Distrik Maluka dibentuk dari daerah-daerah yang dikuasai Inggris di bawah Alexander Hare di 1812-1816.

5)  _gumbili_  itu ketela,  _bajarang_  itu direbus, he he.

6) piah-  _kbbi_  - berbagai jenis rempah; rempah piah

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: yes, i'm from borneo :)) meski tidak lahir dan besar di Maluka, tapi kakek dari kakekku berasal dari sana, lalu beliau merantau ke Kalimantan Tengah. Bisa dibilang ... mungkin ini adalah salah satu penghargaan saya untuk beliau. Saya tidak pernah bertemu Anda, tapi saya ingin mempersembahkan pengetahuan lewat cerita ini untuk menghargai Anda. —Dari keturunan Anda yang merasa belum mampu memberikan hal besar untuk membalas perjuangan Anda untuk Kalimantan.
> 
> dan ini juga oleh-oleh kecil dari perjalanan saya ke daerah sana, Pelaihari, dan saya juga mengambil foto pegunungannya. mungkin yang tertarik melihat, bisa hubungi saya di facebook (ada linknya di profil) atau PM. *grins*


End file.
